


the world needs more love letters

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [35]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (that's a pun oh my god), Drabble, Gen, Pining, Siblings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Ooh, is that from Wendy?” She took the letter, Dipper ineffectually snatching for it.





	the world needs more love letters

“Whatcha doin’?” Mabel asked brightly.

“Gah!” Dipper clutched his heart.

“Ooh, is that from Wendy?” She took the letter, Dipper ineffectually snatching for it.

“That’s- that’s private! Give it back!”

“What, is it a loooove letter?” Mabel teased. Dipper felt the blush creeping up his neck. She gasped. “It is!”

Dipper sighed. “Not really.”

“But you wish it was, don’t you? Luckily, you have Mabel Pines, Love Expert, ready to help!” She struck a pose.

Dipper laughed, “Mabel, no!”

“Mabel, YES! Okay, for your reply, write this down: Dearest Wendy, I-” 

She was cut off by Dipper’s vicious tickle attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dipper Pines, love letter
> 
> It's been a while since I watched the show but I think I got them alright. It's based in part on my relationship with my own brother!
> 
> Send me your own prompts and find more of my nonsense @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
